Colony Under Fire
frame|Serpentis LogoVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Sub-Capital) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Kolonie unter Beschuss ''Colony Under Fire ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Komplex Serpentis Military Complex (Serpentis-Militärkomplex) ausgelöst werden. Die vier Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Erste Stufe '''Beschreibung: Going through the logs from one of the command ships you blasted, you come across a recent memo containing a draft for a plan where forces from this Military Complex and another similar to this one were to gang up and raid a space trucker station somewhere in the region. Where this space trucker station is, is not included in the logs, but the location of the rally point is there. It is supposed to be by a small asteroid belt, not too far away. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Admiral/High Admiral) - nicht immer *3-4 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader/Wing Leader) *2-3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *2 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Guard/Protector) Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt (meist nicht notwendig), dann landet man an einem kleinen Asteroidengürtel, der von einem Schiff bewacht wird. Meldung: Serpentis Altac Scout: Send me the secret password NOW. I'm warning you ... *1 Elite Cruiser - Serpentis Atlac Scout (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) Die nächste Stufe der Eskalation wird meist durch den Abschuss des Faction Schiffes bzw. aller Gegner ausgelöst, selten durch das Benutzen des Beschleunigungstores. Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Shadow Faction Module im Wrack, sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Falls die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig endet, so erscheint folgendes Popup: You scan the wreck for further info, examine the location, and listen for a while on all channels, but nothing works. It seems you have lost the trail of this raiding party. Zweite Stufe thumb|Colony Under Fire 2 Beschreibung: Clues within the wreckage of the ship hint at where it's from: another Serpentis station. More an outpost than a station perhaps, but it is a pure military outfit, not a regular colony. Erste Welle *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Amiral) ''- nicht immer'' *13 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *14 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) Zweite Welle - wenn man den Serpentis Stronghold angreift Meldung: Multiple ships have undocked to defend the station, which has also deployed 8 cruise missile batteries in self defense. *8 Stronghold Cruise Missile Batteries (Serpentis Cruise Missile Battery) *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Amiral) ''- nicht immer'' *3 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief SafeGuard/Chief Watchman) Die nächste Stufe der Eskalation wird meist durch den Abschuss des Faction Schiffes ausgelöst - sei es das aus der Anfangswelle oder aus dem Respawn. Selten wird die dritte Stuffe auch durch den Abschuss des Serpentis Stronghold ausgelöst. Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Shadow Faction Module im Wrack, sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Der Serpentis Stronghold hinterlässt einen Container mit (mehr oder weniger) wertlosen Modulen. Dritte Stufe Beschreibung: Again you let your scanners comb the remains of the station and the ships, looking for clues on this alleged raid, and before long you are holding a log listing the second rally spot and as far as you can see, the raiding parties have already departed from here and two other stations and are supposed to convene within the hour. If one of the raiding parties was supposed to come from the Serpentis station you destroyed originally, you have already managed to diminish their forces somewhat. Man landet - wie schon in Stufe 1 - an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Admiral/High Admiral) - nicht immer *3 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *2 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader/Wing Leader) *2 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp Die nächste Stufe der Eskalation wird meist durch den Abschuss des Faction Schiffes bzw. aller Gegner ausgelöst, selten durch das Benutzen des Beschleunigungstores. Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Shadow Faction Module im Wrack, sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Fliegt man durch das Tor ist das nur einen Funkfeuer (Beacon) zu finden. Es erscheint eine Popup-Nachricht: This area appears to be empty. That pulsating beacon over there looks interesting however. Perhaps you should take a closer look Sonstige Strukturen: Keine Beute. Vierte Stufe thumb|Colony Under Fire 4Beschreibung: A fixed guidance beacon sitting here all alone.. you examine the thing and discover its guidance system points to a place not too far away. Perhaps that is the space trucker station? In any case, that is the only clue you have to follow, if the pirates have ever been here, they have gone already. Erste Welle Meldung: Space Trucker Convoy: To all nearby ships. I think we might have trouble. Lets go back through the gate before something happens! *4 Industrials - Space Trucker Convoy (Construction Freighter) Diese 4 Hauler warpen also sofort weg. Dafür erscheint ..... Zweite Welle Meldung: Serpentis Raiders have appeared! Serpentis Raider: Clear out the guards first *6 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Protector) *4 Destroyer (corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel) Dritte Welle - nach 5 Minuten Meldung: More Serpentis have appeared! Serpentis Raider: I will loot these guys, you get the hangars! *6 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Initiate/Scout/Spy) ''- web/scramble'' Vierte Welle - nach weiteren 5 Minuten Meldung: More Serpentis have appeared! Serpentis Raider: Looks like there might be trouble, boys. Get ready for a fight! *1 Boss Battleship - Serpentis Relay Commander (Core Lord Admiral) ''- Trigger Welle 5'' *7 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief SafeGuard/Chief Watchman) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) ''- damp'' Fünfte Welle Meldung:'' More Serpentis have appeared!'' *1 Boss Battleship - Serpentis Relay Commander (Core Lord Admiral) ''- Trigger Welle 6'' *8 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief Patroller/Chief SafeGuard) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Initiate/Scout/Spy) ''- web/scramble'' Sechste Welle Meldung: The Guardian Angel leader, Black Ceasar, has arrived. Black Ceasar: Let's see what we have here. A pitiful little space trucker encampment protected by a few inbred mercenaries. Looks like we'll have some fun tonight, comrades. *1 Faction Battleship (Black Cesar) ''- Trigger Welle 6'' *5 Battleships - Caesar's Comrade (Core Lord Admiral) *5 Elite Cruiser - Caesar's Subordinate (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief SafeGuard) *6 Elite Frigates - Caesar's Webber (Coreli Guardian Agent/Spy) ''- web/scramble'' Black Caesar hat ein Kopfgeld von kanpp 24 Mio ISK. In seinem Wrack findet man meist Shadow Serpentis Gegenstände, mit etwas Glück auch Core A-Type Faction Module. Salvage: Tech 2 Man kann sich natürlich nun fragen, warum hier Black Caesar als Guardian Angel '''Leader beschrieben wird, wo wir doch in einer '''Serpentis '''Eskalation sind.... Ein Blick in die Serpentis-Geschichte verrät da mehr, da Serpentis und Angel Cartel schon seit längerer Zeit kooperieren, wobei die sogenannten '''Guardian Angel den Corporation-Teil des Angel Cartels einnehmen, welcher unter anderem der Serpentis Corporation mehr oder weniger "untersteht". Somit haben die Angels zur Unterstützung der anwesenden Truppen wohl einen echt netten Brocken gesandt, der nur darauf wartet von euch pulverisiert zu werden. Eigentlich ist damit die Eskalationsreihe zu Ende. Wer jedoch immer noch nicht genug rote Kreuze abgschossen hat, kann ja noch eine weitere Welle herrufen, indem er das Trucker Gate angreift. Es erscheint dann eine Staffel Söldnerschiffe. Siebte Welle - optional, wenn man das Trucker Gate angreift Meldung:Space Trucker mercenaries have come through the gate to defend it! *10 Battleships - Space Trucker Outpost Guardian (Mercenary Overlord) *10 Elite Frigates - Space Trucker Outpost Defender (Mercenary Wingman) ''- web/(scramble)'' Das Trucker Gate hinterlässt einen Container mit 50 Metal Scraps, die Habitation Module manchmal einen Container mit etwas Handelswaren. Sonstige Strukturen: Keine Beute. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec